Remembered Past
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: Remus remembers the past. Written Pre-HBP. My beta just reminded me that I never posted it


Title: Remembered Past

Author: Suzanne of Dragons Breath

Rating: PG

Summary: Newest edition to the plot bunny escapee fics. Remus and Harry have a talk. I meant to post this a few years ago. Oops.

Its amazing how like his father he is. I remember standing in this same room over twenty years ago watching James pace as well. Potter nerves. Will fight dark lords, but when having to get married, those nerves can be shot to hell.

"Harry, if you dont stop pacing, you will wear a hole in the carpet." Harry turns and gives me a Look. I cant help the grin that crosses my face. I can remember Lily giving myself and the other Marauders the same look. Its so strange to see it on an almost carbon copy of James face.

"Remus, I'm getting married in less than half an hour! You expect me to be calm?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry Harry. You just look so much like James when he was in here waiting to marry Lily. I remember the hard time that Sirius and I gave him. He almost cursed us, then realized that if he ruined their wedding, Lily would kill him. Your mother had such a temper at times! Its a wonder she didnt murder him for some of the things we pulled!" I smiled again. Harry looked at me in interest. "What?" I asked.

"No one ever tells me much about my mother. Its almost always about my dad. Remus, can you tell me about my mum? Aunt Petunia never talked about her."

I sighed as I though of the red headed woman who had stolen one of my best friends heart, only to give her own in return. "Well, one thing for sure is you did inherit her temper. She could be as sweet as anything and then -BAM- we would all be in the dog house. I saw flashes of her in you in your fifth year when you were so upset with all of us. You inherited more from her than that though."

Harry looked at me, confusion on his face. "You have her eyes, yes, and her temper. But you also have her caring soul. Without that, you would have never been able to defeat Voldemort. You seem to somehow sense the feelings of those around you Harry, and you care for others more than yourself. Dont think I didnt see some of the things you pulled in your sixth and seventh year. It was the love that you and Hermione share that defeated You Know Who. It was the power that he knew not- love. Tom Riddle grew up in an orphanage, and never truly experienced love, not even as a student. I dont know too much about his time here, youd have to ask Dumbledore. But I can tell you that love is what defeated him. Your father's love, mother's love, Sirius' love, my love, your friends' love, and especially Hermione's love is what helped make the difference."

Harry sat heavily on a chair; I could hear it groan in protest from the rough treatment. "But why did so many of them have to die?" Harry asked me, mussing his hair in a very James-like fashion. He sighed and stood again, resuming his pacing. "I know, I know, I had to suffer in order to truly know love or whatever bull shit. Damn it, why am I thinking of this now? Im getting married in 15 minutes!"

I sighed and gave up on trying to save the carpet. Moving next to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry. Listen to me, they didnt die to make you suffer. They died to save you, because they loved you. They made the ultimate sacrifice so that you would be able to grow up, fall in love, and be able to have a happy life. Not so that you could defeat You Know Who and be done with your usefulness. You're thinking of them because you wish they could be here. They are here in spirit, in memory. As long as you remember them, they will always be here for you, even if you can't see them."

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Remus. I don't know how I would be able to get through everything without you. I'd probably run, terrified if you weren't here to calm me down." Harry smiled at me, and I pulled him in to a quick hug. As we released each other, a knock came at the door.

"Harry! Come on mate! Lets get going! Its almost time!" I smiled as Ron's voice came through the door. Pausing for a moment, I reached and brushed off a stray piece of lint and twitched his robes in to place. Squeezing Harrys shoulder, I nodded to him.

"Come on Harry, I happen to know that there is an amazing witch waiting with her father to be walked down the aisle to you." Harry nodded and walked out the door. I stood in place for a moment longer, caught up in the memories that this room brought forth. I could still see James pacing, nervous about his own wedding. I remember cursing him and forcing him to calm down. Of course, Sirius wanted to take advantage of James being stunned, but I stopped him. I sighed, caught up in my memories. I only wish that James, Lily and Sirius could be here to see this.

"Remus, you coming?" Harrys voice brought me out of my reverie. Shaking myself I nodded, and moved to walk with Harry and Ron down to where friends and family were waiting to finally see two of the saviors of the Wizarding world be married.


End file.
